


Moulded

by Keira_jadewillo



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Crucio, Death, EXO - Freeform, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Harry Potter Fic, Hurt/Comfort, Major character death - Freeform, Mental Abuse, Physical Abuse, Smut, Torture, ao3 - Freeform, prefect tom, prompts, uncomfortable
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-19 08:02:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29996343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keira_jadewillo/pseuds/Keira_jadewillo
Summary: Trigger warning, viewer discretion is advised.
Relationships: Tom Riddle/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 2





	Moulded

**Author's Note:**

> Trigger warning, viewer discretion is advised.

She was always the exception to every rule. There were no Mudbloods in Slytherin, _except her._ Everybody in Slytherin was hated, _except her._ Tom never loved anybody, _except her._ She was perfect, beautiful, intelligent- all she needed was a little bit of moulding. It was for her own benefit, to protect her. Nobody loved her as I did, and I could be the only person to cherish her for what she was.

The first step was to isolate her. She had loads of friends, we couldn’t have that. The more friends she had the easier it would be for her to escape. She also liked to be around boys- she was mine, she couldn’t be behaving like a slut. She was already so insecure. “Druella told me earlier that everyone in your dorm was calling you ugly, but I don’t think that. I think you are beautiful.” Just like that she stopped going near them. If you think about it, she isolated herself really- all I had to do was whisper a few words in her ear.

The second step was to make her fear me, the more scared she is of me the less likely she is to do something I don’t like. I never wanted to hurt her. “Come here,” I asked her into and empty classroom. She followed me her big innocent eyes never leaving me. She was so pure.

“Yes Tom,” She giggled. Her laugh was so beautiful. Nearly as beautiful as her screams. I cast a Muffliato spell around the abandoned classroom.

I kissed her softly, as soft and gentle as her person, I didn’t want to hurt her. This was for her own good, I promise. “Crucio,” She screamed and writhed in pain on the floor. She was such a pretty crier. “Just two more baby,” I told her. The way her sobs fell out of her mouth just encouraged me. It is her own fault really- the way her skirt fell up, she looked so enticing. Her broken mangled body lay on the ground. One of my favourite things about the Obliviate spell is that it will take away the memories but the feelings towards that person will remain. She won’t remember me torturing her, but she will fear me.

Now all I had to do was put my plan into action. To test my theory. It was a perfect scenario really, I just had too much to drink. She angered me being the stupid dumb slut she was. I didn’t hit her hard, just enough to leave a mark. “Why are you flirting with him,” I screamed.

“Tom, I wasn’t,” She lied. I told her to stay away from boys, she was mine. The short skirt she was wearing- she was asking for it really. She backed away from me, I got in her face and grabbed her chin.

“Don’t lie to me, I saw you,” I pressed harder onto her chin.

“Tom, you’re hurting me, please I’m sorry.” She begged for forgiveness. I let out a breath of anger when she whispered “You’re drunk.” I slapped her, it wasn’t hard just hard enough for her to realise that she was in the wrong. She laid sobbing on the floor when I ‘realised what I had done’

“I am so sorry, I just lost my temper. I love you so much I can’t bear to be without you, please I’m so sorry,” I ‘cried.’ “Do you forgive me,” I asked. Of course, she forgave me, she was so gullible. “It won’t happen again, I promise,” I lied.

It did happen again, most days. If she wasn’t so stupid she wouldn’t put herself in situations where she would get hurt. It was always her own fault. I had finally moulded her, no matter what I did she wouldn’t leave. She was grasping at the hope that I would change. The false hope I would provide her with, every time I lashed out.

That’s when it happened, I didn’t want things to end this way. It wasn’t how it was supposed to be. If I couldn’t have her nobody else could. She wanted to leave “said she had, had enough”

“Where will you go? You don’t _have_ any friends,” I screamed at her.

“Get away from me, I am getting a school transfer. I hoped you would change Tom. I really did, I love you but look at me. Look at these bruises, everywhere. You are hurting me,” She whispered- her voice constantly breaking. That’s when I lost it, it wasn’t supposed to end this way. I was just supposed to shock her enough for her not to leave.

I gripped her throat and straddled her on the bed, every time I looked into her eyes- I no longer saw innocence. I saw pain, I didn’t like that. Her last words were “please.” Her eyes rolled back and her breath fell. She looked so peaceful, so pretty, so dead.


End file.
